User blog:Curiousgorge66/Curiousgorge55 Fanon Wiki idea
Some characters from the Nickelodeon Fanonverse. Transcript (Billy descends from the heavens) Gorge: Hi, Billy. Billy: (cold silence) Gorge: Wait... who is that with Billy? (sees she is waking up) Chrome: Let's place her somewhere comfortable. (the next day) Gorge: She's waking up. Sophie: Ugh... who are you guys? Chrome: Um... Gorge, who is this? Gorge: Where do you live? Sophie: I need to get back to the lake... Chrome: Gorge, is this an otter? Gorge: Yes... Why else would she go back to the lake? BatDoug: It is I, BatDoug, Defender of- Gorge: Nothing. BatDoug: DON'T BE RIDUCULOUS! I DEFEND EVERYTHING! I invented an Animorph ray! It turns people into animals! Chrome: Yes, explain. (BatDoug turns Sophie into a seal) Gorge: Stand still as I turn you back to normal. (Gorge accidentally turns Sophie into a cat) Sophie: (meow) Gorge: Aww... but no. (at Chrome's house) Chrome: What is all this string? (Gorge uses the time machine) Chrome: NO, THAT'S A- (Gorge is already going to the past) Chrome: -prototype. Dammit, Bagel! Why does he take the prototype one? We're doomed. (Gorge goes back to the present) Gorge: Uhhh... Chrome? There's something I need you to know. Chrome: What? Gorge: Sophie's the cousin of other otters. Chrome: Odd. Why is it that everything is normal? Gorge: Come on, ray. (fires a perfect shot which turns Sophie back to normal) Oh, that otter has shoes. Which isn't weird for a Petting Zoo Person. (BatDoug barges in) BatDoug: THERE'S AN OTTER ATTACK! I tried to arrest them, but there were too many. Chrome: Oh, Doug... BatDoug: WHO'S THIS DOUG YOU SPEAK OF? (Chrome gets in the car, leaving Gorge behind) (Gorge and Sophie ride Gorge's bike) Gorge: Uh... Sophie? Sophie: Help, we're gonna die! (Chrome stops and opens the door) Chrome: GET IN! Gorge: What? Chrome: GET IN IF YOU WANNA LIVE! (Gorge and Sophie get in) Chrome: Gorge, you still have the ray thingy? Gorge: You mean... (takes out the Animorph ray) this thing? Well, I'll use it. (turns the ambushing otters into seals) (Chrome stops the car) Chrome: That thing just saved our lives! (Chrome goes home) Sophie: (screams) That string... Chrome: Hold that thought, Sophie! (flashes back) Charlene: Here, Chromey! Here's a present! Young Chrome: Yay, a present! Charlene: Yes, Chrome, it's a present! (Charlene opens it up to reveal marionette string) Young Chrome: Yay, string! (flashback ends) Chrome: Uhhh... (Alt. Chrome arrives) Gorge: Who is that? Chrome: It's me. (Alt. Sophie arrives) Gorge: And who is THAT? Sophie: It's ME! Gorge: Let's take this to the field! (at the field) (Alt. Sophie punches Gorge) Gorge: Ow! You're causing more trouble than the real Sophie, and... she just got bigger, right? Chrome: Uhh... a little. (Alt. Sophie grows into a giantess) (Alt. Sophie runs off) Gorge: (on the phone) Hey, Cy. Cy: Hi. What's up? Gorge: Well... did that one book send Sophie here? Cy: The book was evil! Gorge: Uh... yeah. Cy: The book is evil as sin! (Gorge hangs up) Chrome: Okay, this happens all the time, so I'm going home. (Dores arrives) Dores: Um... Gorge, why- Gorge: (punches Dores) Got you! (Dores runs away) Gorge: Wait! (pulls out Grow Ray) I wonder? (Gorge tries to shrink Alt. Sophie, but each shot makes her bigger) Alt. Sophie: You'll never turn me back! HAHAHA! (Chrome and Hope arrive) Chrome: Okay, Gorge! Try to press and hold. Gorge: I tried that. Guess I have to enlarge the real Sophie. (gets an idea) Chrome! CATCH! (Chrome grabs the ray) Chrome: Now what? Gorge: (grabs a megaphone) ENLARGE THE REAL SOPHIE! (Chrome enlarges the real Sophie) Sophie: Okay, one on one. (Both Sophies fight) Hope: Ahh, this reminds me of a movie I watched. Chrome: What? Hope: Where a giant robot defeats a giant alien? Really cheesy and low-budget. Gorge: No, this goes toward Attack of the 50-foot Woman. (Alt. Sophie grows bigger) Gorge: Well, there goes the Chromeyness budget. In fact, the whole Fanonverse if she stomps even once! (Gorge fires another perfect shot) (Both Sophies are back to normal) Sophie: What happened? Alt. Sophie: (punches Sophie) I was enjoying that experience! (runs off) Gorge: Okay, now what? Chrome: I'm adventured-out. How about some Papa Squeegee's? Sophie: Sure! Gorge: I'll go. (at Papa Squeegee's) Sophie: Yum! How'd they make these? (a Parasprite gets into Sophie somehow) (Sophie eats all the edible stuff in the restaurant) (The Parasprite escapes) Sophie: And... wait, why am I still normal? Gorge: Considering how you ate EVERYTHING! Sophie: I had this uncontrollable hunger... Chrome: Ugh... a PARASPRITE!!! Gorge: Those make you evil. Chrome: So... (the next day, Chrome is awake and breakfast was already made) Chrome: You made breakfast? Sophie: Yes. Chrome: Well, thanks. Daccino: Hey guys, I love camping! Let's go! (during the trip to the Campgrounds) (Hope gets turned into an otter) Hope: (asleep) Yes, Chrome... (wakes up) Why do I feel... different? (looks at window) (screams) Chrome: Ugh. (turns Hope back) Hope: Thanks. (Hope gets turned into an otter various times) (she gets turned back to normal) Hope: I'm glad to be back to normal! One... (About a million reasons later) (Chrome puts the gun in the fire) Hope: I'm gonna practice flying! (Hope flies with Chrome, but then she gets heavier) Gorge: Umm... Hope, that Double Subversion is happening to you! Hope: Oh no! Look at me! Chrome: Hope, fly! FLY! (Hope turns back to normal and then it subverts various times) (Hope turns back to normal) Gorge: Here, have some water. Bagel: Was that water? Gorge: Uh-oh. Bagel: We're doomed. Gorge: Yes. Hope, how are you doing? Hope: Horrible, I'm as tall as that tree. (Hope shrinks back to normal) (Alt. Sophie arrives) Alt. Sophie: Looking for me? Oh, girls? (more Alt. Sophies arrive and a big battle starts) (all but one Alt. Sophie is defeated) (Mirror Sophie appears) Mirror Sophie: Just thought I'd drop by for a visit. Now, where did that user go? Gorge: Well, let's fight her! (Alt. Sophie turns Hope into an otter) Hope: (screams) (Chrome turns Hope back to normal) Elijah: What's up? (Alt. Sophie turns everyone but Gorge into various animals and Gorge turns them all back to normal) (Alt. Sophie gets turned into an ant) (Alt. Sophie gets squashed) Gorge: Mirror Sophie... you're next! (Mirror Sophie turns herself into a monster otter, then gets turned into an ant and squashed) (more Alt. Sophies appear, they turn into monster otters, then giant otters) (Chrome gets a phone call) Rob: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! (Chrome hangs up) (Numerous phone calls later) Chrome: I made the Pok- (TV Static is heard) -Remote. Hope: Let's test it. Chrome: It's secret is never to be revealed. (Gorge turns all the Alt. Sophies into ants) (Gorge gets a phone call) Chrome: There's gonna be a storm of cats and dogs. Gorge: No, that's a metaphor! (Gorge hangs up) Gorge: Just in case, though... TO THE TENT! (It actually rains cats and dogs who destroy the tent) (the cats and dogs attack the Alt. Sophies) Gorge: There's only one solution! Sophie: Go home? Daccino: What? I don't wanna go! Sophie: It's the only solution! (everyone gets in the car and drives home) Sophie: So back in 2001, I was 18 months old. Gorge: Tell us more. Sophie: So I had some adventures... (after a long talk) Sophie: And that's why I like adventure! Sorta. Bagel: And it all ended up as GoAnimate stories. (CRASH) Chrome: Bagel, what are you doing? Bagel: We're sorry about your RV. Chrome: That's okay. Look at what I found! (shows ad for Lots-O-Pizza) And it's in Texas! (everyone teleports there) (after a long hike) Sophie: We're here. Gorge: Well, that's not right! (they go in) Employee: Checking for kids. (Checks Sophie) You may enter. Gorge: (whispers) If only you stayed like that for life. Sophie: (whispers) But I can't. Chrome: Wow, this place is really low budget. (Gorge goes to the soda fountain) Gorge: RC Cola? Hate it. 7-UP? Drink it if I have to. Sunkist? Caffeinated. Sun Drop? No. (gasps) They have Caffeine-free Sun Drop! Daccino: Look at that pirate hook! (Sophie is seen eating all 1,200 pizzas she received) Elijah: She's like that? Wow... Gorge: Well, that Parasprite made her hungry... (an animatronic who possesses the pirate hook comes out) Gorge: F-F-Foxy? Foxy: Argh, me matey! Ye be walking the plank! Gorge: Yep. This place is weird for a place called Lots-O-Pizza. Chrome, is that logo a fake? Chrome: Yes. (an animatronic band comes out) Gorge: Those look... familiar. (gasps) (whispers) Chrome... This is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Chrome: Okay... (everyone but Elijah splash soda all over the animatronics) Gorge: Okay- Employee: It's closing time. Please get out. (Mike Fitzgerald arrives) Mike: Could you please get out? I've got the night shift. Gorge: See ya! Sophie: Bye! Daccino: FOXY!!! (goes into Pirate Cove) (outside) Sophie: Ugh. That place was creepy as heck. (Gorge checks his 3DS) Gorge: The place is fake. One, the Bite of '87 happened two years after Caffeine-free Dr. Pepper was introduced! Two, the original didn't have Caffeine-free Sun Drop. It wasn't around back then! (Golden Freddy arrives) Sophie: Um... hi, Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy: (XSCREAM2 plays) Gorge: How dare you say that to Sophie! (inside) (Chrome is curled up in a ball, but teleports home) Chrome: We're home. Sophie: Yeah. (Lord Zorgu arrives) Lord Zorgu: I'm gonna take over the world tomorrow. (Lord Zorgu disappears) Sophie: He has issues. (the next day) Lord Zorgu: I LIED! I will destroy the world! (he is defeated) Chrome: Wait! (Chrome, Hope and Sophie imagine bloody corpses, one of a male otter) Sophie: Nova. Hope: Nova. Chrome: Nova. Gorge: Okay, Nova's going down! (at the portal, everyone goes down, Gorge gets a parachute and grabs Sophie's paw) Sophie: Thanks, Gorge. Chrome: We're all gonna die! (they all land on a soft surface) Chrome: Dammit, it's locked! (Gorge picks the lock) Elijah: What's up? Gorge: Who's that? Bacon: Hi. Elijah: She's from London. Gorge: Well, let's do this! (they barge in Nova's chamber) Nova: Hello, Chrome! Just... checking up on you. Chrome: You're a murderer! Nova: What? Chrome: You're a MURDERER! Nova: Me? A murderer? HAHAHA! (a long fight begins) Nova: You'll never win! (BatDoug charges at Nova, but goes right through him) Nova: Ahh, puffballs. (Sophie charges at Nova) Nova: And who's that? An otter? Well, such furry fury we have! (Chrome gets sent into space) Hope: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Gorge: Meh, what the heck? (sends the bomb into space) Nova: No, MAH BOMB! (Nova goes into space) Sophie: Let me save Chrome! Gorge: WHAT? Sophie: Turn me into a space whale! Gorge: But, your fur makes you pretty! Sophie: JUST DO IT! (Gorge turns Sophie into a space whale and sends her into space) Gorge: Got Chrome yet? Sophie: (makes whale noises) (Translation: Not yet!) Gorge: Uh... You got him. I'll pull you up! (Sophie and Chrome get pulled up) (Sophie gets turned back to normal) Chrome: Thanks, Gorge! (the next day) Nova: Hi, everyone! (they get sent to 2001 in Sophie's houseboat) Gorge: Hi, Sophie's father! Nice to- Sophie's dad: Who are you? Nova: He doesn't know any of you! (Baby Sophie crawls onto Gorge) Gorge: I think she likes me! Nova: Anyways... everything has to end eventually. Even otters. (they get sent to John The Marksman's grave in 4000) Nova: See? Even Marksmen have to die eventually. (they get sent to 100,000) (they see that New City is now a forest) Nova: Even cities. (They get sent to 1998) Nova: Even your mother had to die. Sophie: No! Nova: Yes. Sophie's mother: Do you know where I can find a hospital? Nova: This is before otters even had houseboats. They weren't allowed any property. Sophie's mother: I need a hospital! My baby's due today! Nova: But her baby- You, Sophie- wasn't born that day. And most of you- even you, Gorge- were born before her. (they get sent to an alternate timeline in 2014) Gorge: Who's that? Nova: That's you... and Sophie's mother if Sophie was never born! Gorge: A 17-year pregnancy is too long! Alt. Sophie's mother: Get her out, please. Alt. Gorge: I'm not a real doctor. (Alt. Chrome is wreaking havoc) Gorge: So... Why am I trying to get Sophie's mother to give birth when Alt. Chrome is destroying the town? Nova: Because... This is the timeline where Sophie's mother had everything glued. Her baby has long since died. Gorge: Oh no. (They get sent to Sophie's mother's baby shower in 1999) Chrome: Why are we here? Nova: All those toys will eventually decay... And all those bodies. Sophie's mother: I don't get it... I don't know the due date. Chrome: Hi, Miss Otter! Sophie's mother: Who are you? Nova: She doesn't know you. (they get sent to Sophie's exact birth date) Sophie's mother: My womb- ohhhhhh... Gorge: Let's stop it! Nova: If you do, Sophie will be gone forever! Gorge: Nobody can stop my actions! (Gorge tries to stop Sophie's mother from expanding any further, but Sophie gets out anyway) (Gorge stitches Sophie's mother up) Sophie's mother: W-w-who are you? Gorge: I'm the person who didn't want you to die. Sophie's mother: Too... late. (she dies) Nova: You'll never stop the death of her! Gorge: But I can delay it! (they get sent back to the present) Nova: I'll be back someday. (Nova disappears) Gorge: Uh... wait, what? (THE END) Category:Blog posts